Marcus Delain
Marcus Delain is a powerful, dark mage who is a member of the assassin's guild Death's Head Caucus and he is partered with Fuen Shiba . Appearance Marcus appears as a middle aged man who has a slightly overweight build. He has black hair which is only sown around the back of his head, and is bald on top, he also has a very large, bushy moustache. He wears an orange headband, a plain white shirt and black trousers with a brown belt which has a sheath at the back which holsters his dagger. He also has several red tatoos on his upper arms. Personality Under his guise of a magic shop owner he appears as a helpfully and jolly man who gave Megumi information about the guild. But in the alleyway of Oshibana Town his true colours are shown and he assaults Megumi with his dagger and shows himself as a dangerous, self-confident individual but was later knocked unconcious with a single chop. Then in the Guild war arc he is shown to be calmer and more level headed and during his battle with Jean and Mixxer he is stronger and more ferocious showing his skills as anassassin. During battles with Nene Nileroo he has shown to be very sadistic towards her. History Synopsis *Megumi arrives.....Enter the Lamia! Magic and Abilities True Shake Magic : Marcus' magic that allows him to transform his sword into a small dagger which is more handy for his assassinations and easier to conceal. He can also shift his dagger between these forms with no effort he simply spins it in his hand and it grows or shrinks to the necessary blade. [[Silent Killing Magic|'Silent Killing Magic']] : This magic allows him to expossentially increase his speed with magic power and he is able to move around the battlefield unseen and undectected. He is not as skilled in this magic as other users as he is easily detected by Mixxer. [[Predator Magic|'Predator Magic']] : Predator Magic is a sub form of Silent Killing Magic which he developed and is used simulteaniously with it. It drastically increases his strength and stealth capabilities being able to temporarily become superhuman. '''Sealing Magic: Maximum Tatoo Defense: '''This is a form of sealing magic which utilizes the tatoos on his upper arm to spread over any object and 'seal' it in several forms. Relationships Fuen Shiba Fuen is his partner and the two seem to get along well enough to perform assassinations in perfect sync. They seem to both hate the fact that they were partnered with Salem and Crash during the Guild War between Death's Head Caucus and Lamia Scale due to Salem's constant head shaking and Crash being a 'creep'. Megumi Kyonami He seems to have a strange relationship with Megumi as he tried to mug her but failed and seems to enjoy playing with Megumi during battles. Nene Nileroo He seems to hate Nene and tries to kill her on several occassions because he lost to her in one shot and enjoys seeing her cry showing his sadistic nature. Salem and Crash He and Fuen seem to hate the two mages as Crash is depicted by them as a 'creep' and Salem's Head shaking annoys him. Trivia *His appearance is based off of Terry from One Piece Category:Characters Category:Caster-Mage Category:Mage Category:Male Category:WikedBlue Category:Dark Mage Category:Death's Head Caucus Category:Sword user Category:Holder-Mage